


Reflection

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Day 4, Kinktober, M/M, Magic As Lube, Mirror Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Loki likes to watch himself.  Thor behind him (and in him) is an added bonus.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Thorki room of Asp's House of Kink. Prompt for today was mirror sex, so here we go.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Not beta-ed.

Loki knew he was a beautiful man, and he had no qualms about admitting it. He stood before his full length mirror, fingers splayed over his belly, dark hair curling around his shoulders, still damp from his bath. He was naked, his eyes traveling over his body. He was lean and narrow, not an ounce of softness to him, skin pale. Thor had once called him moon kissed in a rare moment of poetry. 

He dragged his fingers through the hair at the base of his cock, wrapping long fingers around his dick. He stroked himself a few times, enjoying the way he could watch the head of his cock disappear beneath his hand in the mirror.

He noticed the door opening behind him but he didn’t turn from the mirror. His rooms were warded so only one person could enter.

“You took your time,” Loki drawled, tugging his cock. He watched the flush spread across his chest, nipples turning into hardened nubs.

“The people would not shut up,” Thor said, dropping his helm next to Loki’s bed. He leaned against the wall, staring shamelessly at his brother’s ass before meeting his eyes in the mirror. “Admiring yourself?”

“There is much to admire, brother,” Loki said, letting his head fall back as he worked his cock. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Thor walked forward, his arms sliding around Loki’s trim waist. Loki leaned against Thor’s solid body, watching the mirror lazily as Thor’s golden hand wrapped around his prick. 

Loki loved watching them in the mirror; Thor’s skin was sun kissed, bronze where his was silver, gold hair to his night black. Thor pressed his lips against Loki’s jaw, beard scratching Loki’s skin.

“I agree, brother,” Thor whispered, his hand slowly stroking Loki to full hardness. “Much to admire.”

“You are wearing far too many clothes,” Loki sniffed. With a twist of his wrist, Thor’s clothes vanished. Thor’s laughter vibrated through Loki’s body and Loki rocked back against Thor’s hardening cock.

“You want me to take you right here, in front of the mirror?” Thor whispered in his ear, golden hand working Loki’s red cock. “Right where you can watch?”

“Yessss,” Loki hissed, hips bucking as Thor squeezed his dick. Thor knew him so well, knew what got Loki off.

Thor pressed his lips against Loki’s neck, sucking a bruise onto pale skin.

“Beast,” Loki snarled.

“You like it,” Thor said with a shrug. “Not like you won’t just cover it with magic anyway.”

“Besides the point,” Loki snapped. Thor’s teeth nipped his jaw as he drove his thumb into Loki’s slit.

Loki groaned, eyes glued to the sight in the mirror. Thor’s hand was massive around his dick, his shoulders broader, gold hair falling forward to mix with Loki’s black.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

“Do you want me to take my time and get you ready or are you just going to use your magic?” Thor whispered.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I am always doing everything for you, aren’t I?”

“I do believe you benefit from this as well, brother,” Thor said, his cock nudging between Loki’s cheeks.

Loki huffed and Thor groaned at the rush of slick liquid from his brother’s hole, coating his cock. Loki kept his eyes glued on the mirror as he felt Thor’s head push against his hole.

His mouth fell open in a silent moan as Thor breached his body, his hot, thick dick stretching his hole almost painfully wide. Loki kept his eyes open, watching his balls swing as Thor began to pound into him.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Thor whispered, dropping Loki’s cock to grab onto his hips. “My dick in your ass, your cock dripping for me, look at you.”

Loki looked. Thor’s fingers dug into his hips hard enough to bruise, his balls slapping against Loki’s ass with every hard thrust. He watched the flush spread across his body, nipples hardening, cock bouncing, a thin line of precome hanging from his slit. Thor’s golden hair fell across Loki’s shoulders as Thor mouthed along Loki’s neck. Thor didn’t watch the mirror; he was far more intent on Loki’s physical body than their reflections.

Thor felt Loki’s hole clench around his dick. “I won’t last long if you keep that up, brother,” Thor hissed.

“That’s the idea,” Loki said languidly. “I want to see your seed dripping from me.”

“Norns, Loki!” Thor growled, doubling his speed. He angled up, nearly lifting Loki off his feet with every thrust. Loki moaned, his toes scrambling on the plush rug beneath their feet. Thor knew exactly how to play Loki like a damn lute; sometimes Loki hated it, the way his brother could turn him into a trembling wreck.

But at that moment, Loki adored his brother.

Thor shoved in as deep as he could, ramming his prostate with every thrust. Loki leaned forward, his palms against the cool glass of the mirror. He stared into his own eyes, watching his pupils dilate as Thor thrust inside him, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing around Loki’s chambers.

“So close, Loki,” Thor whispered.

Loki clenched, eyes drawn to the way his cock twitched and pulsed, leaking profusely. He was close as well.

Thor grunted, his thick cock pulsing inside Loki as he shot his load deep inside his brother’s body.

“Brother,” Thor said reverently, turning Loki’s head to kiss him. Loki watched the mirror out of the corner of his eye, loving the way they looked as their lips locked together. 

Thor brushed his knuckles over Loki’s cock and that was all it took. Loki arched, seed spattering against the mirror. Loki couldn’t tear his eyes away, watching his pearlescent spend run down the glass. 

He sagged against Thor, watching as Thor lifted his head, resting his chin on Loki’s shoulder. He was still inside him, cock softening slowly. He could feel his come slicking his brother’s insides.

Loki met his brother’s electric blue eyes in the mirror. He turned his head and Thor kissed him lazily.

Loki grinned into the kiss. “Clean the mirror, brother dearest, then meet me in the bath.”

Thor huffed out a laugh, nipping Loki’s lip. “Would you like me to bring the mirror into the bathroom?”

“Of course. You know I love to watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love.
> 
> Tomorrow: Pepperony


End file.
